Draculaura's Collector's Edition diary
Preface Draculaura may be one of the most forthcoming of all the ghouls at Monster High in the heartfelt way that only someone who is truly kind can be. Despite this fact, there is much about Draculaura that is Unknown, especially her early years. What is known is that she has been keeping a record of her life and unlife in the form of diaries since before she became a vampire Her collected diaries were written in Latin, the language of her childhood. When we first approached Draculaura to get her input for this project, we asked if we might translate and reprint some of those early entries. Draculaura's response to this request was to immediately leave the meeting in tears. This resulted in a very uncomfortable, for us, meeting with her father, who wanted to know what we did to upset his daughter. Imposing is an inadequate description of Dracula under ordinary circumstances, an angry Dracula is the stuff of legends. Eventually we were able to explain what we were trying to do and convince him that upsetting Draculaura was the last thing any of us wanted. After hearing us out he said that he would speak to her, but the final decision would be hers to make, and if her answer was no we were never to bring it up again. There was no argument in the room, but once he left we all needed to take a little break. Our next meeting with Draculaura was a much more pleasant experience. She apologized for leaving the way she did and explained that the thought of sharing those early years with anyone caught her unprepared. She agreed to let us read her early diaries, but she would have the final say on what we could use. Of course, that had been our desire all along. And then, to our amazement, along with her own diaries, she gave us a copy of her mother's... her human mother's. Per Draculaura's request, we promised only to use the entries in her mother's diary to establish a historical chain of events in Draculaura's life and unlife. Perhaps one day we may actually be able to share the entries in their entirety, because the reveal a woman of great character and strength whose gracious qualities are mirrored in her daughter. - The MH Team Notes from Camilla's Diary Dracula - Son of the Dragon - is an ancient vampire whose existence pre-dates his supposed inspiration, the 11th century Romanian ruler Vlad III the Impaler, by almost 1500 years. There is record of a Roman centurion in Caeser's legions named 'Draco' - Latin for Dragon - who is mentioned once as a commander of a special 'night legion' that Caeser deployed during his conquest of Gaul. There may be only one mention of it in the historical record, but Draculaura says this concerning her father: "I mean, he was already a vampire back when togas were still considered fashionable... sooo glad Father doesn't wear one anymore." - Draculaura's mother was named Camilla. She was married to a Roman soldier name d Gaius, whose great-great Grandfather Trajan had befriended and served with Draco/Dracula. - Gaius is killed in battle leaving a pregnant Camilla with no means of support. - Dracula visits Camilla one night and offer to care for her and her unborn child in honor of the child's great-grandfather. - Camilla accepts, and a human daughter is born into Dracula's house. She is named Draculaura in honor of their benefactor. - Dracula moves his entire house to the Roman province of Dacia, which is modern day Romania. - Draculaura is a kind and happy child, who is able to charm even the dark and brooding master of the house. - Camilla is unafraid of what Dracula is, and quickly rises to become the head of his house, eventually running his daytime affairs. He trusts her with his unlife and even falls in love with her, although she refuses his offer to turn her into a vampire. - Dracula has to leave and attend to some old business in Rome. While he is away, a plague sweeps through Dacia. Draculaura and Camilla both get sick, and Dracula arrives shortly after Camilla expires. He is distraught. Afraid now that he will lose Draculaura too, he turns her to keep this from happening. From Draculaura's Diary - Translated from Latin 14 Febuarius 407 It has been storming for a week. I had hoped that there would be at least a little sunshine for my birthday, but alas, it is not to be. Even snow would be better than rain, at least then I would be able to go outsie. I told mother I feel as though I shall be confined to this castle forever. Mother said that whenever I say things like that I am being overly dramatic. She also said I should learn to appreciate every day for what it is because life is so short. I almost said, "It's not short for Praefectus Dracula", but I didn't. I don't think she knows that I know he's a vampyre. As if it would matter to me. I care less about what he is than I do about how he is, and how he is... is grumpy. Mother says he's not grumpy, he's serious, and he's serious because he has many things on his mind, which leaves little time for lightheartedness or frivolity. I'm sure he is correct, but I don't believe the world will come to an end if he stops scowling for a minute or two once a year. Although, when I woke up this morning there was a beautiful silk tunic in my room. It is dyed a lovely colour of blush and is embroidered with delicate flowers. Mother said it was from him. I shall wear it at evenfall and perhaps, I can turn his scowl into a frown. 10 Maius 410 I met a boy down by the river today while I was gathering wildflowers. I pick baskets of them and bring them back for mother, because she loves them so. We weave them into garlands and crown, and the whole castle is filled with their fragrance, but back to the boy. I say boy.. but I'm not sure 'boy' is the correct word for him. He was hiding in the shadows across the river watching me. I pretended not to notice him, thinking that he would eventually come out, but he wouldn't. Finally I said, "Why don't you come out so I can see you?" He laughed. "I don't think that would be a good idea. Do you live in the castle?" I told him that I did and I asked him if he lived in the village. That drew from him a greater laugh. "I don't think my kind would be welcome there." I was about to ask him what he meant by that when I heard the howl of wolves in the distance. the sun was going down behind the hills and the shadows were growing long. I told him he should go home before it got dark and the wolves got closer. "I am not afraid of wolves," he said. I told him that he must be very brave then. The wolves howled again, only this time it sounded like it was right across the river. I jumped and realized it was the boy. He laughed again. I told him it wasn't very funny to scare people. Whatever he was about to say next turned into a growl, and I could hear him running through the undergrowth. I turned to see Praefectus Dracula striding toward me, and he looked unhappier than usual. "We must return to the castle at once, it is not safe for you here." I fear this may be the last time that I am allowed to wander near the river alone. Category:Doll diaries Category:Draculaura logs